parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa the Snow Queen
Elsa the Snow Queen is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's Academy Award winning 53rd animated classic, Frozen, its theatrical short, and its upcoming holiday special and sequel. She is the older daughter of the former King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, the older sister of Princess Anna, the friend of Sven the reindeer, Kristoff, and Olaf the Snowman, one of Prince Hans' enemies, and the current queen of Arendelle. In the film, she is voiced by American singer Idina Menzel (who also played Elphaba the green skinned witch in the musical Wicked and ironically played Nancy Tremaine in the live-action Disney film Enchanted) and Ellen DeGeneres as an adult, Spencer Lacey Ganus as a pre-teen and Eva Bella as a child. and second movie.]] Background At a young age, Elsa realizes that she holds an ancient power over ice and snow which she keeps hidden from her family, even her sister, Anna. Elsa shares a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, however this is shattered when the two fall out. During Elsa's royal coronation, her abilities over ice are exposed to the citizens of the kingdom, causing Elsa to accidentally place a frozen curse on it, trapping it in an eternal winter. This leaves everyone utterly shocked because of a prophecy that someone will leave the kingdom in an eternal winter. Because of this disaster, Elsa goes into self-imposed exile, hiding away in an Ice Palace conjured up through her power. To protect herself and her new home, Elsa creates a fierce snowman warrior. Meanwhile, to save her kingdom, Anna journeys off to find Elsa to restore their bond and break the curse. Physical Appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman, as the Snow Queen she has platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna) and a tall slender figure. In her pre-Snow Queen state, her hair is platinum blonde. She wore a cape and dress similar to her sister's, but the dress was colored dark-turquoise with gold lacing and a black top with sleeves. Her hair was kept back in a bun. She also wore gloves all the time to contain her powers. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a side braid woven with ice incrustations. She wears a cyan, off-the-shoulder dress with slightly transparent sleeves. And underneath the sleeves of her dress is a transparent cape of sheer material draped down and covered with big snowflakes. Voice Actors: #Albanian : Suela Xhonuzi (speaking) & Antonela Çekixhi (singing) #Arabic : Nesma Mahgoub / نسمة محجوب (speaking & singing) #Bosnian: Lindsey Rizžoureta (speaking & singing) #Brazilian : Taryn Szpilman (speaking & singing) & Cláudia Jimenez (speaking & singing) #Bulgarian : Nadezhda Panayotova / Надежда Панайотова (speaking & singing) #Cantonese : Kitty Wong / ? / 黃紫嫻 (speaking) & Jobelle Ubalde / Baak Jan Bo / 白珍寶 (singing) #Castilian : Ana Esther Alborg (speaking) & Gisela (singing) #Catalan : Mar Nicolás (speaking) & Gisela (singing) #Croatian : Kristina Krepela (speaking) & Nataša Belošević (singing) #Czech : Andrea Elsnerová (speaking) & Monika Absolonová (singing) #Danish : Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg (speaking & singing) #Dutch : Willemijn Verkaik (speaking & singing) #English : Idina Menzel (speaking & singing) & Ellen DeGeneres (speaking & singing) #Estonian : Hanna-Liina Võsa (speaking & singing) #Finnish : Katja Sirkiä (speaking & singing) #Flemish : Elke Buyle (speaking & singing) #French : Anaïs Delva (speaking & singing) #German : Dina Kürten (speaking) & Willemijn Verkaik (singing) #Greek : Sía Koskiná / Σία Κοσκινά (speaking & singing) #Hebrew : Mona Mor / מונה מור (speaking & singing) #Hungarian : Farkasházi Réka (speaking) & Nikolett Füredi (singing) #Icelandic : Ágústa Eva Erlendsdóttir (speaking & singing) #Indonesian (2015) : Lis Kurniasih (speaking) & Mikha Sherly Marpaung (singing) #Italian : Serena Autieri (speaking & singing) #Japanese : Matsu Takako / 松たか子 (speaking & singing) #Korean : Ahn So-Yeon (speaking) & Hyena Park / 박혜나 (singing) #Latin Spanish : Carmen Sarahí (speaking & singing) #Latvian : Jolanta Strikaite (speaking & singing) #Lithuanian : Girmantė Vaitkutė (speaking & singing) #Macedonian: Tomskina Bistricev / Томскинa бистрицев (speaking & singing) #Malay : Marsha Milan Londoh (speaking & singing) #Mandarin : Liú Xiǎo-Yún / 刘小芸 (speaking) & Shennio Lin / Lín Xīn-Yí / 林芯儀 (singing) #Norwegian : Lisa Stokke (speaking & singing) #Persian (2014) : Soodeh Fekri / سوده فکری (speaking & singing)﻿ #Polish : Lidia Sadowa (speaking) & Katarzyna Łaska (singing) #Portuguese : Maria Camões (speaking) & Ana Encarnação (singing) #Putonghua : Zhōu Shuài / 周帅 (speaking) & Hú Wéi-Nà / 胡维纳 (singing) #Quebec French : Aurélie Morgane (speaking) & Anaïs Delva (singing - French version) #Romanian : Adina Lucaciu (speaking) & Dalma Kovács (singing) #Russian : Anna Buturlina / Анна Бутурлина (speaking & singing) #Serbian : Jelena Gavrilović (speaking & singing) #Serbo-Croatian & Montenegrin : Tomira Zapiron Srca / Томира Запирон Срца (speaking & singing) #Slovak : Andrea Somorovská-Kiráľová (speaking & singing) #Slovene : Alenka Kozolc Gregurić (speaking) & Nuška Drašček (singing) #Swedish : Annika Herlitz (speaking & singing) #Thai : Gam the Star / Wichayanee Pearklin (speaking & singing) #Turkish : Begüm Günceler (speaking and singing) #Ukrainian : Alina Porcenko / Аліна Проценко (speaking) & Oľha Šanis / Шаніс (singing) #Vietnamese : Võ Khánh Ái (speaking) & Dương Hoàng Yến (singing) Roles She plays Betty Brant in Spider-Man 1, 2 and 3 She plays One Of The Dancers To Summon Megalon in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She plays Mia in Alice the First She is a blue bird. She Plays Missy Elliott In Animated Tale She Is A Fish Music She plays Fawn in Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is an animal fairy. She plays Juliet in Jack & Elsa: Frozen with a Kiss She plays The Client from Hampstead in The Great Nerd Detective She plays Marina Robotnik in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) She's One Friend to Shadow, Until The G.U.N. Leave Shadow. She once played the Beast/Prince Adam in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) She was the Beast when she was wearing her Snow Queen outfit, and was Prince Adam when she was wearing her coronation outfit She plays The Enchantress in Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style), Beauty and the Sabertooth on Broadway (Brermeerkat Style), and Beauty and the Tiger She plays Belle in Beauty and the Pitch, Beauty and the Mermaid and its Broadway version, and Beauty and the Frog and its sequels She is a studious princess She plays in Olaf and the Magic Snow Drift She is Lady the Magical Engine She plays Jessie in the Princess Story series She plays Mrs. Leary in Timmy in New York She is Andrew's adoptive mother She Played as Georgette in Pinocchio & Company She Plays Baby Bop in Mushu and the Backyard Gang, Mushu & Friends, and Mushu Live! in New York City She plays BJ in Rapunzel and Friends, Kermit and Friends, Kristoff and Friends, and Anna & Friends (a.k.a. Barney & Friends) series She plays Luci in Tigger and Friends and Goofy and Friends (a.k.a. Barney and Friends) She plays Joy in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) She plays Goofy in the Disney Princess/Mickey Mouse series such as An Elsa Movie, KingTroop, and Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Elsa: The Three Musketeers She plays Princess Jasmine in Jackladdin She played Princess Amber in Anna the First She is a Sofia's stepsister. She plays Princess Sally Acorn in Jack Frost the Gaurdian (SatAM) She plays Dodger in Ariel and Company She plays Lucas Nickle in The Snow Queen Bully She plays Erik/The Phantom of the Opera in The Snow Queen of the Opera She plays Bagheera in The Princess Book She plays Dale in Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Despite her intelligence, she and Dale can be nervous and insecure. She plays Ralph in Wreck-It Elsa She plays Adele Dazeem in Family Critic She is a parody of Idina Menzel She played Henry the Green Engine in Snow White the Blue Princess and Friends She is a green engine She plays Viper (sharing the role with Anna) in Kung Fu Demigod She is a snake She plays Aldo the Alligator in Sitting Animals She played Rose in Titanic (150 Movies Style) She played Lance in Sing She plays Mater in Girls (Cars) series She is a tow truck She plays Ernie in the Sesame Street (Disney character, Female and TV/Animated) parodies such as The Adventures of Giggles in Grouchland and Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures Both characters currently appear more common than their partners and they both start with "E". Her younger sister Anna plays Bert. She played Sadness in Inside Out (The Misfits Style) and Inside Out (The Rembrandts Style) She is a blue emotion She played Jane Porter in Jackzan Frost She plays Patrick Star in Princess Anna Royal-Dress Though Patrick is dim-witted, he and Elsa are a bit more observant and sensible than Anna and SpongeBob. Portrayals *Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) played by Gogo Tomago *Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) played by Ariel *Frozen (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) played by Nellie the Elephant *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) played by Ballerina *Frozen (160 Movies Style) played by Princess Oriana *Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played by Gwen *Frozen (Disneystyle8 style) played by Snow White Trivia * Elsa has two love interests - Jack Frost (for the most part since fans made them a couple) and Mushu. Gallery ''Main Article: Elsa the Snow Queen/Gallery '' Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Frozen Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Sisters Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Females Category:Memes Category:Blue Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:White Characters Category:Orphans Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Jack Frost and Elsa Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Pretty Girls Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters who cry Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Tough Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Anti Princess Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Girly Girls Category:Children Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Disney Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Comedians Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:White Haired Characters Category:Christmas Characters Category:Cousins Category:Idiots Category:Young Adults Category:Dumb Characters Category:Nickelodeon Movies Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Black Eyes Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Sad characters Category: Finding Dennis Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rated G Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Kids Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters